Demigod Social Network (Demigod Notes)
by SoulTailS
Summary: After the war with Gaea (after Blood of Olympus), Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, has created the ultimate social network for demigods (otherwise known as Demigod Notes). I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or Heroes of Olympus series, or any of the characters. Rated T just in case.
1. Ch 1: Invitations Sending

**Annabeth Chase: Send the invitations for "Demigod Notes" to the following?**  
: bluepersassy demigods  
: demigods  
: deathboy1492 demigods  
: .18 demigods  
: blondsuperman15 demigods  
: frankthebulldog demigods  
: hazeldiamomdz demigods  
: .argoII demigods  
: spqreyna demigods

**yes**

**. . .**

**Invitations sending.**

**. . .**

**Invitations sent succesfully**


	2. Ch 2: Joining

**Persassy Jackson has joined Demigod Notes.**

Annabeth Chase likes this.

**Comments:**

Annabeth Chase: Hey Percy!

Persassy Jackson: hey wise girl whats this?

Annabeth Chase: I made a social network for demigods. There's a tab for groups, a tab for pages, a tab for social networking, a tab for private messages, and a final tab for settings and other options.

Persassy Jackson: nice. amazing as always ;)

Annabeth Chase: Thank you. In fact right now I'm not going to even bother correcting your captilization errors.

Persassy Jackson: How's this?

Annabeth Chase: Better :3 Why's your name 'Persassy' Jackson? O.o

Persassy Jackson: Because I'm sassy.

**Thalia TheBestDemigodEver and Nico di Angelo have joined Demigod Notes. **

Annabeth Chase and Persassy Jackson likes this.

**Comments:**

Annabeth Chase: Hey, guys, welcome. See the comments above for more info :3

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver likes this comment.

**Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez BadBoy have joined Demigod Notes. **

Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, and 2 others liked this.

**Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Queen Reyna have joined Demigod Notes.**

Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and 5 others like this.

**Comments:**

Leo Valdez BadBoy: Look at that! **Queen Reyna **actually has a sense of humor! /shock

Queen Reyna: Shut it, Valdez.

**Annabeth Chase posted: **Hey, guys! Everybody I invited so far has joined. Look at the comments under where Percy joined for more info. It's pretty easy to navigate. The settings is pretty much just edit your profile, log out, privacy issues, etc. You can also invite people there.

Queen Reyna, Persassy Jackson, and 7 others like this.

**Comments:**

Leo Valdez BadBoy: Inviting Calypso for sure!

Piper McLean likes this.

Persassy Jackson: Nobody better invite Octavian! /gags

Queen Reyna replies: Good idea.

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: What about the Gods?

Annabeth Chase replies: I'm pretty sure they can drop in whenever they want. Although you can invite them through their e-mail addresses if you _really_ want them.

**Leo Valdez BadBoy has invited calypso immortales**

Piper McLean likes this.

**Comments:**

Nico di Angelo: **Piper McLean **likes way too much stuff.

Piper McLean: What are you talking about?! Excuse me?!

Nico di Angelo: You like Leo's comment, you like this... umm you're the only person that likes them...

Jason Grace: **Nico di Angelo **stop hitting on Piper.

Nico di Angelo: **Jason Grace **EXCUSE ME

Piper McLean: Uh... This is getting awkward.

Jason Grace: **Nico di Angelo **GO OFF WITH WILL OR SOMETHING

Nico di Angelo: **Jason Grace **I AM NOT WITH WILL THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Jason Grace: **Nico di Angelo **hahaa loner

Nico di Angelo: **Jason Grace **I am not. I have a crush thank ya very much.

Jason Grace: OOH WHO IS IT **Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean**

Piper McLean: go ahead nico ;)

Nico di Angelo: Ha. Like I'd tell you guys.

Jason Grace: You're making me cry :'( **Nico di Angelo** DOESN'T TRUST ME!

Annabeth Chase: Guys be quiet.

**Calypso Ogygia has joined Demigod Notes.**

Leo Valdez BadBoy, Hazel Levesque, and 3 others like this.

**Comments:**

Leo Valdez BadBoy: CALYPSO! YOU'RE HEREEEE 3

Leo Valdez BadBoy: I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE

Piper McLean replied: EXCUSE ME I'M YOUR FRIEND

Calypso Ogygia: Oh shut up Valdez. I was _not_ waiting for you.

Leo Valdez BadBoy: Whatever you say, sunshine ;)

**Persassy Jackson posted: **Hey, guys, I just realized-If we're using the internet so much why aren't we attracting tons of monsters at camp?

Be the first to like this post.

**Comments:**

Frank Zhang: Uh...

Hazel Levesque: Really, Percy?

Leo Valdez BadBoy: cmon man i thought you were more... uh... intelligent than this...

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: Percy Jackson! Seriously?!

Persassy Jackson replied: I am sirius.

Annabeth Chase replied: YOU DID NOT JUST

Persassy Jackson replied: ouh but i did Õuõ

Annabeth Chase: Really, Percy. Be reasonable here.

Nico di Angelo: You underestimate Annabeth?! Shame.

Piper McLean: Percy! And I thought you were smarter than this.

Jason Grace: Bro. REallY

Queen Reyna: Perseus Jackson! This is not funny.

Persassy Jackson: GUYS! I'M SERIOUS

Annabeth Chase replied: . . . well, thanks . . .

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver, Nico di Angelo, and 7 others liked this.

Persassy Jackson: Will someone please just tell me.

Frank Zhang replied: Well, obviously, Annabeth being the daughter of Athena and super intelligent and all, and that she was the one who FRICK FRAKING CREATED THIS ASIDFJAWOIEHJFAI;F

Nico di Angelo: O.o

Leo Valdez BadBoy: What just happened?

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: PERCY GET IT TOGETHER IF ANNABETH IS A DEMIGOD AND SHE KNOWS THAT NORMALLY THIS WOULD ATTRACT MONSTERS, WOULDNT SHE MAKE IT AGAINST THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and 7 others liked this comment.

Persassy Jackson: Ohhhhhh.

Leo Valdez BadBoy: And there's the infamous stupidity.

Annabeth Chase: **Persassy Jackson** you seaweed brain.

_A/N: Yo guys, how do you all like it? I'll be working on the second part. Thanks!_


	3. Ch 3: The Olympian Gods Have Arrived

_A/N: Wow! Can't believe I already have a subscription, 30-something views (i think), and 1 PM (Private Message)! Thanks! Please enjoy this chapter. _

**Aphrodite has joined Demigod Notes.**

Be the first to like this notification.

**Comments**

Piper Mclean: Oh.. uh, hey mom...

Queen Reyna: Why does it say Aphrodite and not Venus? Not trying to be all Roman-y or saying that Romans are better than Greeks or anything. Just curious

Annabeth Chase replied: Oh, that's probably automatic. Sorry. I'll add it to the settings for the language, if you want.

Queen Reyna replied: Sure, if it's not too much trouble.

Leo Valdez BadBoy: HEyyy it's Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: **Leo Valdez BadBoy** how is everything with you and Calypso? ;)

Calypso Ogygia: **Aphrodite** everything is fine between me and **Leo Valdez BadBoy. **Thanks

**Aphrodite posted: **Who do you guys think will fit Nico the most? Thalia, Reyna, or someone else?

Jason Grace, Persassy Jackson, and 5 others like this.

**Comments:**

Jason Grace: PERCY!

Nico di Angelo replied: DUDE

Jason Grace: Whoops my bad. WILL!

Nico di Angleo replied: -_-

Jason Grace: I see you didn't protest as much this time Õuõ

Nico di Angelo: Shut up, Grace, or I might kick you in the head.

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: Ummmmmm no. Nico and I just don't get along.

Nico di Angelo replied: Agreed.

Persassy Jackson: Well, you guys are both really emo and punk... AND YOU BOTH JUST AGREED AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: Shuddup, Percy, or I might punch you in the face.

Jason Grace: HEy, thats smilirar to what nico SaiD!

Nico di Angelo: Be quiet all of you or ill kick you all in the head.

Annabeth Chase: *Hey *that's *similar *Nico *said!

Annabeth Chase: *I'll

Queen Reyna: ... no comment there...

Leo Valdez BadBoy replied: u just made le comment.

Annabeth Chase: *You *a

Annabeth Chase: Really, guys, how hard is it to spell and grammar correctly?! Sheesh.

Piper McLean: I ship Reynico!

Hazel Levesque: Hey, **Nico di Angelo **hasn't commented on this.

Persassy Jackson: OUH IS THERE SOMETHIN GOING ON WITH REYNICO HUEUEUEUEUE

**Athena and Artemis have joined Demigod Notes.**

Annabeth Chase, Thalia TheBestDemigodEver, and 1 other likes this.

**Comments:**

Aphrodite: Awwe, why hasn't anyone liked the notification for me? :'(

Frank Zhang: I wonder if any other gods or goddesses will be joining?

Athena, Hazel Levesque, and 10 others like this.

**Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades have joined Demigod Notes. **

Persassy Jackson, Thalia TheBestDemigodEver, and 2 others like this.

**Comments:**

Persassy Jackson: Hey, Dad! Howzit!

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: Hi Dad...

Nico di Angelo: Uh

Hades: **Nico di Angelo** how's Jules Albert?

Nico di Angelo replied: Uhh fine

**Zeus posted: **WHAT'S THIS GOING ON WITH MY DAUGHTER AND THAT SON OF HADES TOGETHER?! **APHRODITE! THALIA THEBESTDEMIGODEVER! NICO DI ANGELO! **

Be the first to like this post.

**Comments:**

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: DAD ITS TOTALLY UNTRUE I SWEAR ITS ALL APHRODITE'S FAULT SHE MADE UP EVERYTHING LOOK AT HER POST

Aphrodite: well, thanks for your support -.-

Nico di Angelo: Ummm yeha whatever Thals said.

Aphrodite: Really?! THanks guys.

**Annabeth Chase posted: **Guys really how hard is it to grammar and spell?! It's driving me crazy

Frank Zhang likes this.

**Comments:**

Calypso Ogygia: Um, couldn't you just put in an auto-grammar and auto-spelling check on the website? I mean, you did design it after all.

Annabeth Chase: Yes, that's what I'm trying to do but everybody not grammaring and spelling correctly is driving me crazy! ARGH!

**Hepheastus, Hermes, Hera, Ares, and Apollo have joined Demigod Notes.**

Leo Valdez BadBoy, Frank Zhang, and 2 others like this.

**Comments:**

Frank Zhang: Well, that's most of the Olympian Gods. Wow.

Hazel Levesque likes this.

Piper McLean: Ohhhhh, why must Aphrodite embarass me so

Jason Grace: It's all right, Pipes. My dad can be kinda... uh... too.

Zeus: Excuse me?

Aphrodite: Excuse me?!

Annabeth Chase: WHy is hera here

Persassy Jackson: ANNABETH! THE H IN HERA SHOULD BE CAPITALIZED WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU

Annabeth Chase: hera doesn't deserve capitalization

Hera: EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY

Persassy Jackson: BURN

Athena: WAY TO GO MY DAUGHTER

Annabeth Chase and Persassy Jackson like this.

_A/N: Heyo guys, thanks for reading. Please review! And feel free to PM (Private Message) me about anything._

_SoulTailS_


	4. Ch 4: idiot

_A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded recently! I went on a trip for a few weeks, and I don't have my own laptop. Plus I just broke my arm so updates will be coming more slowly. Again, sorry for inconvenience! _

_Please enjoy reading ^^_

**Leo Valdez BadBoy posted: **S o i got this huge box of hot chocolate powder and so i was thinking oawijfeiaojiefhiohnaiorhgaiojoajiaofje experimenttttttt and i mixed the powder wotj mnormal milk BUT IT DIDNT WORK

Persassy Jackson likes this

**Comments:**

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Hazel Levesque, Queen Reyna, and 18 others like this.

Hazel Levesque: And here, we have the daily Leo. Totally normal.

Frank Zhang: Leo... that's not gonna work...

Annabeth Chase: *So *I *I *experiment! *I *with *normal *didn't

Annabeth Chase: OF COURSE IT DIDN'T WORK, IDIOT! THERE'S A REASON WHY YOU HAVE TO ADD _HOT_ MILK OR WATER

Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, and 18 others like this.

Persassy Jackson: Way to go, Leo! We're the team! /brofist

Jason Grace: Uh, **Persassy Jackson, **I thought we're a team! Where's my brofist!

Persassy Jackson: **Jason Grace **deserves no brofist

Jason Grace: WEll, THANKS MAN

Hermes: Hahaha, that's so stupid. Even Ares wouldn't do something stupid as that, even with that small brain of his.

Ares: Thanks bro.

Ares: WAIT WHAT

**Nico di Angelo posted: **idiot

Persassy Jackson, Leo Valdez BadBoy, and 1 other likes this.

**Comments:**

Hazel Levesque: Uh, Nico, what...?

Nico di Angleo: idiot

Frank Zhang: ?

Nicoc di Angelo: idiot

Jason Grace: Uh, dude are you feeling okie

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Persassy Jackson: Arey ou caling us idtiosd

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Annabeth Chase: *Are *you *calling *idiots

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Leo Valdez BadBoy: HAha, at least im smart enough not to comment!

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Leo Valdez BadBoy: WAIT I JUST COMMENTED WHATS WRONG WITH ME

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Annabeth Chase: ...

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Persassy Jackson: ...

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Thalia TheBestDemigodEver: ..

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Piper McLean: ...

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Jason Grace: ...

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Leo Valdez BadBoy: lol not commenting twice

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Leo Valdez BadBoy: iM SUCH AN IDIOT

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Leo Valdez BadBoy: You remind me of echo.

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Leo Valdez BadBoy: ok not anymore lol

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Frank Zhang: ...

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Hazel Levesque: ...

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Queen Reyna: idiot

**Annabeth Chase posted: **Is that ... laughter I hear from the Hades cabin?!

Be the first to like this.

**Comments:**

Nico di Angelo: idiot.

Leo Valdez BadBoy: NOBODY COMMENT

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Persassy Jackson: ITS TRUE I WENT TO THE HADES CABIN TO FIND NICO AND WILL TYPING IDIOT AND LAUGHING THERE HEADS OFF

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Annabeth Chase: *it's *their

Nico di Angelo: idiot

Jason Grace: YASSS SOLANGELO HAS COME TRUE

Nico di Angelo: idiot.

_A/N: hi. hope you guys continue reading! I'll be posting lots of chapters and more stories._

_Annabeth: *Hi. *Hope. CAPITALIZATION HERE_

_Sorry._

_Anyways thanks for reading!_

_SoulTailS_


	5. Ch 5: Truth or Dare

**Nico di Angelo has invited .solace demigods and biancadiangelo elysium**

Jason Grace and Persassy Jackson like this.

**Comments:**

Jason Grace: YEEE SOLANGELO

Nico di Angelo: no...

Jason Grace: YES

Persassy Jackson: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM NOT YOUR TYPE

Nico di Angelo: OH MY GOODNESS I JUST WANTED TO INVITE A FRIEND AND MY DEAD SISTER BUT HONESTLY IM FEELING SO ATTACKED RN

Hazel Levesque: **Jason Grace, Persassy Jackson **STOP BOTHERING NICO

Persassy Jackson: Yes ma'am.

Jason Grace: Ys ma'am

Annabeth Chase: *Yes

**Hazel Levesque posted: **Oh! So **Nico di Angelo **and **Frank Zhang** taught me what Truth or Dare is! Anybody want to play?

Leo Valdez BadBoy, Aphrodite, and 19 others like this.

**Comments:**

Queen Reyna: Judging by the likes, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'yes'.

Leo Valdez BadBoy: Quite correct, Reyna.

Aphrodite: Ooh! The opportunity to match people up! ;)

Piper McLean: Mommmm! Not cool. :(

Annabeth Chase: Great! I'll create the group and invite you all there.

**Annabeth Chase has created a new group 'Truth or Dare' with Persassy Jackson, Thalia TheBestDemigodEver, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez BadBoy, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Queen Reyna, Calypso Ogygia, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hepheastus, Hermes, Hera, Ares, **and** Apollo****_._**

_ \- Inside the group -_

**Hazel Levesque: **Okay, I'll go first. The person I ask gets to choose next. Nico, truth or dare?

**Nico di Angelo: **Aww Haze, why'd you have to pick me first?! Fine... Dare.

**Hazel Levesque: **I dare you to private message me, Frank, and Jason who your crush is :)

**Nico di Angelo: **REALLY

_\- In the private message -_

_Nico di Angelo has invited Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Jason Grace._

Hazel: Okay, Nico, spill!

Nico: Ugh.

Jason: IS IT WILL

Nico: Umm

Jason: IT IS ISNT IT

Nico: I kinda like Reyna...

Hazel: you guys would make a great couple! I can tell you bonded during the Athena Parthenos trip.

Jason: I-it's not Will...? o-or Percy...?

Nico: xD sorry man. i barely know will.

Jason: :(

_\- inside the group _ -S

**Nico di Angelo: **Ugh. Finally got that over with.

**Frank Zhang: **Nico your turn to pick.

**Nico di Angelo: **Umm... Okay... Reyna, truth or dare?

**Queen Reyna:** Dare.

**Nico di Angelo:** I dare you to tell Jason, Hazel, or Frank IN PERSON if any specific boy /smirk emoji here/ has been on your mind lately.

**Queen Reyna: **Curse you.

**Nico di Angelo: **mauahhahahahhahahahahhahahah #imtheghostking

**Queen Reyna:** Fine. I'll tell Hazel.

**Hazel Levesque: **Okay, I'll met you just outside New Rome.

**Queen Reyna: **see you in a few.

_To be continued..._

_A/N: sorry I had to cut that off, but I felt like I had to post something. And this would probably take weeks to finish beceause – ugh, must I say the dreaded words – school and homework. /shudders again/ School starts in a few days for me and I still need to finish an essay :(_

_Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll try not to keep you waiting xD_

_SoulTailS_


	6. Ch 6: Truth or Dare (2)

**Reyna's POV:**

I logged out of 'Demigod Notes' and closed my laptop, keeping it on my desk. I took one more sweeping glance at my quarters and walked out to the gates of New Rome, where Hazel was waiting for me.

There was a silence between us as I walked to the hot chocolate cafe. Yes, silence, but a comfortable one. No talking was needed.

Yet.

I payed for two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to her, then we sat at a small table.

I could tell Hazel didn't want to press the matter, so I opened the discussion.

"What do you think about the website?" I asked.

Hazel looked up, slightly starteld. "Annabeth's?"

I nod in reply.

"Oh. It's interesting... I don't really know much about the internet, really," she admits, embarassed.

"It's fine. I think it has better features than most websites."

"Oh."

"So, about that dare," I sighed.

"Who is it?" she asked, not to pressingly.

"Um... just... your brother." I feel the heat on my face and look down. Gods, this was so embarassing.

"Oh," Hazel said. I look up, expecting her to seem confused, embarassed, unsure, or even angry. But when I look up, I start in surprise.

She was laughing. Silently, trying to keep it in, but laughing nonetheless. She seemed really… happy.

"Um. Hazel? Are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But this is so great!" she finally stopped laughing and beamed at me.

"Uh.. ok?" I answer, confused.

"Let's go back online, then," she said cheerily.

Huh. Confusing.

_\- inside the group -_

_Hazel Levesque: Online_

_Queen Reyna: Online_

**Hazel Levesque: **We're back! :3 So now it's Reyna's turn to pick,

**Queen Reyna: **umm okayyy. Annabeth, Truth or Dare?

**Annabeth Chase: **Truth. Just based on you and Nico.

**Queen Reyna: **Ha, smart as always. Okay. Would you rather be trapped in a small room full of spiders, be trapped underwater, helpless, as Percy drowns?

**Leo Valdez BadBoy: **ooh intense.

**Persassy Jackson: **wait a minute why am i drwoning IM THE SON OF POEISDOIFO N I CSNIT DROWN

**Annabeth Chase: **oh spelling someone kill me

**Queen Reyna: **because. Annabeth, answer?

**Annabeth Chase: **I'd rather watch Percy drown.

**Persassy Jackson: **WAT EXCUSE ME

**Persassy Jackson: **ANNABETH I TRUSTED YOU

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh my goodness, Percy calm down. I'm jk

**Persassy Jackson:** Oh

**Queen Reyna: **haha

**Leo Valdez BadBoy: **LOL

**Nico di Angelo:**DID SOMEONE SAY LOL

**Leo Valdez BadBoy: **umm yea?

**Nico di Angelo: **LEAGUE OF LEGENDSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Leo Valdez BadBoy: **NICO NO NOT LEAGUE OF LEGENDS LOL AS IN LAUGH OUT LOUD

**Nico di Angelo: **ouh

**Leo Valdez BadBoy: **YEA YOU NEED TO STAHP OBSESSING OVER VIDEO GAMES

**Nico di Angelo: **NU I DONT LEAGUE OF LEGENDS BWAHAHAH YOU CANT STOP ME

_Nico di Angelo: Offline_

**Hazel Levesque: **well. there goes nico...

**Queen Reyna: **nico plays video games?

**Hazel Levesque: **yeppp /smirk emoji

**Queen Reyna: **whoaaa what no

**Annabeth Chase: **ANYWAYS

**Annabeth Chase: **Hmm. Okay, Piper! Truth or Dare?

**Piper McLean: **Umm. Dare.

**Persassy Jackson: **Piper, don't!

**Piper Mclean:** ?

**Annabeth Chase: **BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHA

**Persassy Jackson: **NOOO ANNABETH

**Persassy Jackson: **THIS IS TOO HORRIBLE TO WATCH

_Persassy Jackson has gone offline._

**Annabeth Chase: **OH NO YOU DON'T PERCY GET BACK HERE

_Annabeth Chase has gone offline._

**Piper McLean: **Um...?

_A/N: hallo! Very sorry for not updating; these past few weeks have been very hectic... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to finish the Truth or Dare episode soon ^^' But anyways, thanks for reading!_

_SoulTailS_


	7. Ch 7: Truth or Dare (3)

_A/N: Oops, haven't updated for months. I know, I'm an evil person. bwahahaha. But I do have a blog now! it's .com , go check it out!_

_I'm also going to reply to reviews here. Please note that I will only reply to reviews that were done in the previous chapter. For example right now I'll just reply to a review from Ch. 6_

**_ResidentOfCabin6:_**_ That's a great idea; wouldn't have thought of it myself until way later probably. If I use it I'll make sure to credit you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters._

_Where we last left off: _

_**Annabeth Chase: **__Hmm. Okay, Piper! Truth or Dare?_

_**Piper McLean: **__Umm. Dare._

_**Persassy Jackson: **__Piper, don't!_

_**Piper Mclean:**__ ?_

_**Annabeth Chase: **__BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHA_

_**Persassy Jackson: **__NOOO ANNABETH_

_**Persassy Jackson: **__THIS IS TOO HORRIBLE TO WATCH_

_Persassy Jackson has gone offline._

_**Annabeth Chase: **__OH NO YOU DON'T PERCY GET BACK HERE_

_Annabeth Chase has gone offline._

_**Piper McLean: **__Um...?_

**Piper McLean: **That's was... interesting

**Queen Reyna:** Agreed.

**Aphrodite**: Oh my, couple-ly love!

**Piper McLean**: MOM! First, couple-ly isn't even a word.

**Leo Valdez BadBoy:** Who are you, the new Annabeth?

_Persassy Jackson hsa come online._

_Annabeth Chase hs come online._

**Persassy Jackson: **HELP GUYS ANNABETH SET UP A TRAP AND I FELL FOR IT

**Hazel Levesque: **Um, you do realize that Annabeth can see that?

**Leo Valdez BadBoy: **Whoo! Go, Hazel! Getting all tech-y now!

**Frank Zhang: **...

**Leo Valdez BadBoy: **Um... I'll just go retreat in my corner now...

**Frank Zhang: **good puppy.

**Annabeth Chase: **Alright! Piper, I'll send you your dare privately.

_ \- later -_

**Jason's POV:**

The door to my cabin flew open. Piper stood there, grinning at me cheerfully.

"Hey Pipes," I said casually. She looked really good in her gray tank top and denim shorts. It really made the braided feather in her hair stand out.

"Jason! Come, I gotta show you something." She tugged at my arm.

"Alright," I answered, closing my laptop. She pulled me out of the door and down to the lake. I saw Will Solace standing awkwardly by the water, and – was that Nico di Angelo hiding behind a tree...?

My attention was soon diverted as Piper let go of my hand and flounced to Will. "Wait, Pipes–?" I started, but soon stopped in shock when Piper hugged Will in a comfortable manner.

My eyes grew wide as I saw Will pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Piper?!" I asked in shock.

As if on cue, Nico – whom I've forgotten about – flew out of the trees and knocked them apart. His expression was hard to read, as his hair covered his eyes. He then stood up straight and glared at Will.

"WHAT. THE. HECK?!" He screamed.

"Dude–" Will started. He never got to finish his sentence since Nico angrily dragged him into the woods.

"Pipes," I said, my voice dangerously low.

"Yes, Jason?" she asked, giggling. Her face was flushed with excitement, her hair rumpled.

"W-what," I started, but soon was distracted. Piper's face immediately returned to a normal color, and her expression grew serious.

"That," she said, "was the worst dare I've done in my life."

_A/N: Well, it's short because I wanted to let you all know I'm still gonna write this. Hmm, i don't know about this one. Tried to get jasper and solangelo in this one..._

_I'm just curious, do most of you think I'm male or female? (Fanboy or Fangirl?). Go ahead, you can include that in your reviews._

_Don't forget to look at my blog! Thanks,_

_SoulTailS_


End file.
